


Wedded Bliss

by Ls2103cp



Series: Cosmic Love [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ls2103cp/pseuds/Ls2103cp
Summary: The Doctor settles into his role as an actual husband.





	Wedded Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My husband who always comes running xx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+husband+who+always+comes+running+xx).



> Just another little drabble before things get heavy.

The Doctor was mid riff of Bohemian Rhapsody’s guitar solo when River’s screams, loud enough to hear beneath the music and massive headphones, cut through. Icy terror clutched at his hearts as he raced towards his wife’s terrified howls. The dog, a Corgi, irritatingly named Mr. Nixon, joined in, barking loudly enough to start little Theora screeching. Strax, tiny red-faced Theora in arms, nearly collided with the Doctor as the two hurried towards the sound of River’s screams. The Doctor managed a moment to wave his arms about and loudly whisper, “Get her out of here you idiot! AWAY from the danger!” To which, shockingly, Strax complied, careening down the hall towards the stairs.

River’s screaming was now punctuated by intermittent thuds emanating from their bathroom. “River!” The Doctor was shouting as he rounded the corner to their bedroom. His eyes went wide as he entered the room: his wife was gloriously naked, perched on her vanity’s stool, hair and body dripping from the still running shower.

“Where have you been?” She shouted at him at an unfamiliar octave, “Kill it! It’s right there!” Her finger dripped water as she pointed and he saw the thing move.

He quirked a brow, “Seriously?” He bent to closer examine the 3 cm long cockroach as it skittered about the concrete.

“For the love of god,” River screeched, “just kill it!”

The Doctor scanned the room and plucked an empty glass from the counter and a gossip rag left by the bath, then scooped the creature into the cup and covered it with the magazine. “There,” he held the container towards her, “satisfied?”

She shook her head and made a disgusted face, “No!”

Both grey brows shot up this time, “Ok, really?” He indicated the insect, “This is what River Song is frightened of? You scare Daleks! You dive off rooftops and provoke Sontarans for fun!”

“Just get it out of here, alright! You forget I know where those things actually come from!” She said, finally dismounting the stool.

He smirked and turned, muttering, “Where have we even been lately where we could have picked up one of these big American bastards anyhow?” He realized the answer, then, wished he hadn’t asked the question, “You took the Tardis.”

River saw the sadness in his eyes as he turned back to face her, “That bastard,” she started, trying to change the subject, “waited for me to get undressed, get all relaxed in the shower, then pounced on me!”

The Doctor hung his head, “Just back from New York then?”

River automatically went on the defensive, “I want her to know her grandparents, and just because you can’t be around them, doesn’t mean we can’t.” She saw her words bit harder than she’d meant them to. The paradoxes were so great surrounding Amy and Rory at this point, that the Doctor physically couldn’t get near them, and the Tardis was worse, still wouldn’t land in New York City; they had to take the train in from New Jersey, not fun with a baby in tow, but she didn’t have a choice. “I’m sorry,” River’s tone softened, “I should have told you. I didn’t want you to worry.”

“Right,” the Doctor shook off the moment, not wanting to dwell on his lost friends, even if they were his wife’s parents; he knew nothing lay down that road but misery. “I’ll just take this fellow out back,” he said and smiled.

“Oh, no you won’t!” River’s voice rose again, “That thing is not breeding on this planet! Out! Earth, don’t care which century, dealer’s choice.”

The Doctor shot his wife an indulgent look that was becoming rather familiar, “Fine dear, back in a moment.”

He gave a whistle as he paused long enough to give her still dripping nude form an appraising and appreciative once over before beating a hasty retreat as a toothbrush whizzed past his head. River wrapped a towel around herself and couldn’t help but smile as she heard the Doctor chuckling down the hall.


End file.
